


Girls Night [SDR2 fanfic]

by bubblegumteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Honorifics, Lowercase, Sleepovers, akane is kinda just there, chiaki is unbothered mostly, everyone is blushing, everyone laughs at hajime, girls night babey, ibuki and hiyoko prank everyone else, ibuki happy stims, mikan is a mess, peko and fuyuhiko made out offscreen, sonia knows their sins, truth or dare featuring confessions asf!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth
Summary: Hope's Peak class 77-b wants to have a girl's night! What could possibly go wrong?[rated T for a bit of language and some off-screen makeout sessions]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (implied), Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (Implied)
Kudos: 37





	Girls Night [SDR2 fanfic]

**Author's Note:**

> afgshj HI! here is this. i got too lazy to proofread so expect errors woo!! love that for me lmao. i hope u can put up with my ass and enjoy <3

girls’ night is obligatory for every teenage girl. the girls at hope’s peak high school, class 77-b was no exception. eight girls, eight sleeping bags, eight laughs chorusing together. eight hands reaching into a bowl of popcorn, eight pairs of shoes thrown carelessly at a door.

speaking of the number 8, truth or dare time came at eight pm.

mioda thought of it. they were mindlessly chatting as some romcom played in the background when it crossed her mind. she jumped up, causing tsumiki to yelp and the popcorn bowl to shake.

“GUYS. what if we played truth or dare??” she asked loudly. everyone agreed, feverishly nodding and grinning as they all sat upright.

“i’ll go first. hiyoko-chan, truth or dare?” mioda asked. saionji bit her lip for a moment, thinking hard, before picking dare with a wild grin on her face.

“i dare you to...prank call one of the guys!!” mioda said. saionji grinned wider, and everyone laughed. they knew how crazy saionji could get, and how far her hatred for some guys could go.

giggling, saionji picked up her phone and looked at her contacts. she didn’t even need to think about it; she tapped komaeda’s name instantly and dialed him.

“w-why komaeda? he’s probably asleep..” tsumiki asked nervously. saionji playfully smacked her shoulder, making her yelp again.

“why not komaeda? he’s most likely awake, it's only-”

“hello?”

a voice that was most definitely not komaeda’s came over the line. only nanami recognized it at first, and she held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“who are you?” saionji asked, abandoning the attempt of pranking.

“this is hinata..er, do you need something?” he asked in innocent confusion. as realization dawned on the group, they all broke into fits of poorly muffed giggles.

“did i call you instead of komaeda or something?” saionji asked. she knew the answer, she most definitely knew why hinata was the one on the other line. playing dumb was funnier, though. plus, the answer to her question would fluster hinata into insanity.

“no, this is nagito-kun’s phone...oh.”

you could feel hinata’s blush over the phone. he knew that the girls knew, and that made him blush even harder. meanwhile, everyone around saionji, even the normally quiet pekoyama and the timid tsumiki, were toppled over with laughter. hinata hung up, and they laughed even harder; especially nanami. she was closest to komaeda and hinata, and by god was this hilarious.

“i’m gonna bring that up to hinata-kun in class tomorrow!” she said between laughs. everyone mutually agreed that was a great idea, even tsumiki, who normally held people’s feelings close to her heart.

“okay, my turn!” saionji yelled after laughs had subsided. she turned to koizumi. “mahiru-chan, truth or dare?”

koizumi thought for a moment. “i don’t want to hear from komaeda’s boyfriend-” everyone laughed- “so i pick truth.”

saionji knew what to say immediately. the possible answers made her heart flutter, but it was impossible. totally unthinkable. right?

“mahiru-chan, who’s your crush?” she asked. koizumi blushed and looked away. saionji thought she’d back down, she expected it, and she had another question ready.

but truth or dare stops for no one.

“you, hiyoko-chan. i, er...i like you.”

“I TOTALLY KNEW IT!!”

you’d expect silence after a confession like that, but nope. mioda stood up proudly and yelled that, of all things. and to saionji’s shock and koizumi’s horror, everyone agreed.

“well, hiyoko-chan, do you like her back?” pekoyama asked, a slight grin appearing on the swordswoman’s face. saionji stared at her pajamas, face crimson red.

“y-yeah…”

chaos erupted instantly. mioda cackled, yelling something about “lesbian goals”. tsumiki was pulled up by mioda’s hand and swung around as the rockstar stimmed and yelled with happiness. tsumiki turned as pink as her nurse’s outfit as she was pulled around the room, the romcom turning into some shampoo commercial. nevermind, pekoyama, owari and nanami all chuckled, agreeing how the pair was indeed lesbian goals.

meanwhile, saionji and koizumi quietly poured their hearts and feelings out like marbles out of a jar. their faces were as red as koizumi’s hair, their fingers fidgeting together until, after the word “girlfriend” left saionji’s mouth, those fingers intertwined.

after mioda finally settled down and let tsumiki free, koizumi pointed out in a stuttering voice how it was her turn. she looked around at the group until her eyes met pekoyama’s.

“peko-chan, truth or dare?” she asked, stammering finally subsiding, hand still in saionji’s. pekoyama considered her options; either she’d have to make some sappy confession, or most likely be forced to slice something with her sword. the latter worked for her.

“dare.”

“i dare you to call kuzuryu and confess to him.”

pekoyama froze. this was not what she was expecting. she thought saying truth would be the answer to lead to a confession, not dare.

pekoyama was not a wuss, however. she picked up her phone and called kuzuryu without a second thought, setting it down and putting it on speaker. everyone bit their tongues to prevent themselves from saying anything.

“hi, peko-chan. what’s up?” he asked. “do you need help with your homework again or something?”

everyone gave a muffled giggle of surprise. pekoyama would’ve sliced their pajamas right there if she didn’t have self-control. instead, she inhaled and closed her eyes.

“fuyuhiko-kun. i appear to have fallen in love with you.”

the group held their breath in anticipation.

“stop...stop pranking me, pek’. you couldn’t like me, heh...j-just tell me what you really need.”

pekoyama didn’t even miss a beat. “i need you.”

the group of girls squealed, most giving up on quiet.

“two confessions in one night? this is insane!” owari hissed under her breath. mioda nodded vigorously in agreement. the silence began again, the nerve wracking silence.

and then, kuzuryu hung up. but not even a moment later, there was a knock on the door. everyone had their suspicions, but the collective thought was that kuzuryu was going to confess in a more fashionable style.

they were right. pekoyama opened the door and saw kuzuryu, holding a bunch of flowers, posture stiff as a board. pekoyama gasped a little bit, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

“h-hi. peko-chan.” he inhaled. “would you...be my girlfriend?”

“...yes. yes, i’d love to.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“EEK!!”

truth or dare had long ended, the line being drawn when everyone was covered in sharpie and they’d gotten a noise complaint (it was mostly mioda’s fault). now, they all huddled on the couch, watching a horror movie. that earlier scream came from tsumiki, which, like, no shit. she jumped and fell into mioda’s arms, apologizing profusely before repeating the move again. saionji was laughing hard at tsumiki’s antics, koizumi trying to get her to shut up. nanami tapped away at her game, leaving the rest of the group to watch the movie like normal teenagers.

after pekoyama got her flowers, she’d left to “talk” with her newfound boyfriend, and returned once the movie had already started.

“yes, nice civilized talking that leaves kuzuryu with your lipstick on his face!! i understand!” nevermind had said smugly. “it all makes sense.”

now, it was just before midnight, and they all watched the movie (accompanied by tsumiki’s shrieks and saionji’s giggles, of course). the sleepover was going relatively smooth- this was not allowed.

about halfway into the movie, saionji had pulled mioda aside to talk about “something private.” in reality, this private thing was her plan to scare the others shitless.

see, the group was watching a movie with ghosts. saionji had found a few spare sheets and wanted to make her (and mioda) seem like ghosts from the movie come to haunt the girls. plus, their dorm was on the first floor of the whole complex, with a big window. they could get to it easily, and in the dark, nobody would be able to tell it was them. the plan was perfect; they’d leave without a trace and bang on the windows with the sheets over their heads.

once the sheets were collected and mioda had her slippers (“i don’t wanna have cold feet!!”), they snuck out the back door and into the night. navigating using only phone flashlights and the pale light of the moon was a bit tricky, but they made it around to the window in no time. they threw the sheets over their bodies, and started banging on the window and moaning like ghosts.

they were instantly noticeable. tsumiki screamed louder than ever before, diving under the couch and whimpering. owari yelled loudly, nanami dropped her game, and nevermind screamed, ducking with tsumiki. pekoyama wasn’t very calm either; she let out a panicked yell and brandished her sword.

the prank did not last long after that. mioda toppled over with laughter, saionji right behind her. the sheets fell into a tangled mess, the light of their fallen phones pointing upward. saionji clambered back up to the window and stuck out her tongue at the cowering girls. koizumi laughed, and the dancer’s cheeks lit up with blush. mioda stuck her nose against the window, choppy bangs spreading as they were pushed up. they looked like doofuses, truly, but so did the still cowering nevermind and tsumiki, and the red-faced pekoyama as she slid her sword away.

they were all doofuses.

**Author's Note:**

> omg u put up with my ass!! thanks!  
> my next fic may or may not be pining keishin (yttd) we shall see.


End file.
